Undying Love
by NxE-Forever
Summary: They believed that we would end up together. But little did they know, that was never going to happen. It never…ever…happened.   Warning: Sad story. AU thus it is OOC and a little NaLi!


Hey Guys! I'm here with another one-shot! It is part of my one-shot fever! Recently, I haven't updated I Love My Rival yet. Its actually On-Hiatus. But during this time don't worry my fans, I did be doing one-shots to feed your NaZa hunger!

Anyway on with the story! **BUT SAD STORY ALERT!**

**Dedicated to : I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Undying Love<strong>

Natsu P.O.V

I was searching through my cupboard for my old files regarding my job. What an irritating job, I have in my hand. I dug further into the cupboard and suddenly a photo flew out. That was strange; I don't remember having a photo in my cupboard. I picked up the photo and took a look at it. It was a photo of me with Erza on my back. I was piggybacking her. She was grinning at me and I was also doing the same. It was that smile that always made me cave in to all her desires, needs and love.

Everyone who knew the both of us knew that Erza was the happiest with me around her and I was the happiest with her around me. They believed that we would end up together. But little did they know, that was never going to happen. It never…ever…happened.

Just thinking about it, tears me apart. I felt hot tears streaming down my cheeks. I wished it never happened to her. Why couldn't it happen to me instead? Erza deserved more than that. Definitely more than that…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback<em>**

Erza and I, we were together from the age of 14. After her heart was shattered into a million pieces by Jellal, I was the one who helped her pick up the millions of pieces for 4 years. I had developed a crush on her since the age of 10, when I first saw in the playground, sitting all by herself, weeping. Her red hair flowed with the wind. She looked like an angel, even with tears. I picked up my courage to ask her why she was crying. She didn't even bother look up at me or answer me so I sat there and waited. I won't back down easily.

Hours passed easily and she didn't even acknowledge me. My patience was wearing thin. I said I won't back down easily but I never said I had good amount of patience. I was about to stand up when she finally opened her mouth to talk. Upon hearing her story on Jellal, I made a mental promise to never let her cry again. From that day onwards, I always found time to talk to her. 4 years later, we got together but it always came as a surprise to me whenever I think of the time she confessed to me. I never thought she would initiate that movement. But I guess she really liked me, the way I liked her. And plus, who can say 'no' to Natsu Dragneel, the hottest and coolest guy in town!

We entered the same high school at the age of 15. There Erza became the student council president and I became a champion baseball player. Though, we were both busy, we loved the way we made time for each other. She did purposely come to the sports room to steal a few kisses from me and if I want to escape from baseball practice, I would say I have to talk to Erza about our baseball club's budget and shoot off to see her.

There were times where she gets jealous at the amount of attention I get from girls. She would give me a cold shoulder for about five hours but it was nothing a gentle kiss couldn't solve. I would also feel jealous at times but I chose not to show it. However, she knows when I'm jealous. She did always smirk at me to further irritate me when I'm jealous.

I remember our first night together. It was the best night I ever had. We were both 17 and it was already the third year in high school. We were soon going to go in different ways so a 2 day, 1 night outing was arranged. That night, I guess we couldn't control ourselves. What did you think? We were already 3 years into the relationship! It deserved a little more taking and giving!

Overall, our relationship was going stable. Surely there were ups and downs but we managed to overcome them. But at that time we didn't know that we were going to face a bigger problem. Since we were third year students, we had to go to different university.

Initially, I wanted to go to University S which excels in sports and she wanted to go to University E. So I wanted to change to University E but then she said that she was going for University S. I believed that and I applied for University S. However when the results came, I was upset. She went to University E and I went to S. She explained that she didn't want me to follow you because University E was not my type of university. She lied for my sake. I couldn't stay mad at her for that. Soon we had to go to different town due to our universities situated in different towns. I didn't want that to happen. I was scared of the distance but, then again, you assured me.

The first few months were fine. We did meet up every weekend. But after that, she would always call to say that she can't make it because she was busy. I just let it pass even though I felt like we were growing apart. Soon, she said that you had found a part time job in café. It was the same café that your friend, Zeref was working in. Zeref. I never liked that guy. She was always talking about him. Telling me how good he was to you. This and that. Yadadada. However, I, again, just let it pass 'cause maybe I was overreacting too much. Then one day, it all happened.

It was her birthday, I wanted to surprise her by coming over to her house but she called me to come over even before I could put my plan into action so I decided to lie and act as if I had forgotten her birthday. So, I asked my friends to make some noise to act like as though I was at a party.

"I'm at an important friend's party so I can't make it." I said.

"Alright. I'm sorry for disturbing you. Bye." she said, sadly and hung up. I felt sorry, but a surprise is a surprise.

I waited for the day to pass, eagerly. I wanted to see her reaction if she saw me in her small apartment at night. While the sun was setting, I was on my way to her apartment and by the time the moon came up, I was opening the door to the apartment with the keys she gave me. The times we spend together were usually at her apartment. We did talk, tease, tickle and many more. Remembering those times, brought a smile on my face. I pushed opened the door with a grin on my face but upon seeing the scene in front of me, it dropped downwards.

Erza was lying on top of her bed with Zeref straddling her waist. Erza was holding onto his collar as though she was pulling him down. Zeref immediately jolted up with a horrified expression. I clenched my fist and glared at him.

"T-this is not what you are thinking it is? Your girlf-" I interrupted his excuse by punching him straight in the face.

Erza stood up with a surprised expression on her face. I was about to punch him again when Erza pushed me away.

"What are you doing?"She shouted at me. I could smell the stench of alcohol in her breath.

"Were you drinking?" I asked her, holding her hands down.

"Why does it matter to you?"She shouted again, pulling her hands out of my grip, "You were the one enjoying yourself! Why can't I enjoy myself? You can flirt with all the girls in the world and I can't!"

"What do mean, Erza?" I asked confused.

"Don't play dumb, Natsu! You were having fun in that 'IMPORTANT FRIEND'S' party that you forgot my birthday and I bet you were there, flirting with girls. I have seen the way girls look at you and I know, Natsu. I also know the way you act around girls, the way you smile around them!" Erza said, tears stinging the corner of her eyes.

"What do you mean, Erza? You know I only love and look at you! Stop being a jealous bitch!" I shouted back, she was getting on my nerves for blaming me.

"Oh, now I'm a jealous bitch? Well, I don't care anymore, Natsu. This relationship is not going to last anymore! It's over, Natsu! Get your ass out my house!" She screamed, with tears rolling down her cheeks.

My eyes widen for moment before going back to normal as I clenched my fist, "It was never me who flirted with girls. It was you. You were the one who was also talking about this guy and that guy and even the guy standing in this room! How would I have felt? And know you even bring him to your bed? I had enough of letting issues pass! It's over!"

With those last words, I left her house. But little did I know that it was the last time I was going to see her. Around a week later, Zeref called me. I wondered how he got my number but who cares, I wanted to give a good verbal thrashing. I accepted the call.

"N-natsu-kun…"his voice was cracking, as though he was about to cry, "E-erza is…d-dead."

I couldn't believe his words. He is lying, right? Why would she be dead? She wouldn't leave me just like that, right? I mean it's too sudden.

"Y-you are kidding, right?" I managed to croak out.

"I'm sorry, Natsu-kun. Erza got caught up in an accident. She was in critical position when she was rushed to the hospital and she died a few hours later. I'm sorry, I'm…sorry" Zeref said holding back his tears.

"…" I remained silence trying to comprehend what has just happened, "Y-you are lying…you are definitely lying! Erza won't leave me just like that!"

"I'm really sorry, Natsu-kun. Erza had something that she wanted you to know," Zeref slowly starts explaining through sniffs, "She said that she was sorry for shouting at you. She knew it was not your fault, it was all hers. She is sorry for everything she did and she said she wants you to know that you are the one she will always love. Lastly, she said thank you for everything and move on before her eyes closed and she..."

_**Flashback ENDS**_

* * *

><p>Just thinking about this incident, makes me depressed and sad. Tears dripped down my cheeks. I wish I was the one involved in the accident. She didn't deserve this, right?<p>

"Natsu? What are you doing?" A sweet voice called out my name. I immediately recognized that voice and quickly wiped my tears. I turned my head to face the owner of the voice. She was a beautiful lady with short white hair and blue eyes.

"Just looking for my file, Lisanna. Nothing much." I lied.

Lisanna just looked at me with a warm smile before walking towards me and catching me into a hug.

"L-Lis-" I about to speak when I was interrupted by her.

"It hard to let go even though it has been eight years, right? But it's alright. I'm here for you. Your little princess too, is here for you." Lisanna said, tightening her hug and burying her head into my chest.

I smiled and hugged her back, "I guess so."

Suddenly another cheery voice was heard.

"Mummy, Daddy! What are you doing?" A small girl asked running towards us.

She was my daughter. She had white hair like her mother's and green eyes like mine! And her name was… Erza Dragneel! Lisanna decided to name her Erza. I denied to that name at first but I gave in to Lisanna. Lisanna knew that I really love Erza but she did not mind me at all. She was the woman who helped me get out of despair. She helped me move on like what my Erza Scarlet wanted and for that I loved Lisanna.

"We are just thinking of how to make our princess go to sleep!" I exclaimed and carried my daughter into the air, spinning her around. She giggled happily and Lisanna and I smiled.

Somewhere else, somebody was watching all of this.

"Natsu, I'm glad that you moved on. Now, I can move on…I will love you forever, Natsu." Erza said and disappeared into thin air with a smile that never left her face.

* * *

><p>I don't know if i failed cause sad story really ain't my thing! I really like doing fluffy stories! Tell me if I did a good job by reviewing! XD<p> 


End file.
